Dua Wanita
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Oneshot. AU. Wanita pertama adalah detak jantungku, sementara wanita kedua adalah napasku. Aku tidak bisa memilih di antara keduanya. Mereka sama pentingnya, sama berartinya.


**DUA WANITA**

_By Lady Arlene_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

Alternate Universe

--00--

Hidup ini penuh dengan pilihan. Malah, takdir seringkali bersikap kejam dengan hanya memperbolehkanmu memilih satu di antara dua atau lebih. Mendapatkan yang satu, lalu melepaskan yang lain. Begitu pula yang terjadi pada kehidupanku. Aku sudah banyak melewati berbagai macam pilihan hidup –mulai dari yang mudah, sampai yang terpahit sekali pun, aku sudah pernah melewatinya.

Tapi untuk kali ini, aku tidak bisa memilih –dan aku memang tidak ingin.

Ini adalah tentang dua orang wanita. Sama-sama indah, sama-sama cantik dan sama-sama memiliki tempat tersendiri dalam hatiku, juga hidupku. Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku tanpa keduanya.

Serakah, eh? Mungkin saja. Tapi berani taruhan, kalian juga tidak akan bisa memilih mana yang lebih berarti di antara keduanya kalau kalian jadi aku.

Yah, silakan saja kalau kalian ingin tertawa. Tidak akan mengubah apa pun.

Apa? Kalian ingin dengar bagaimana aku bisa begitu beruntung terjebak antara dua wanita cantik itu?

Baiklah, aku akan bercerita…

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan wanita yang pertama, adalah saat kami berdua masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Dia adalah gadis teman sekelasku, pindahan dari Ame saat aku duduk di kelas sepuluh.

Aku ingat dia sering duduk di deretan paling depan di setiap mata pelajaran. Pendiam, agak pemalu, senang membenamkan diri di tumpukan buku-buku yang memusingkan, tergila-gila pada bidang kesehatan. Tipikal gadis _nerdy _yang membosankan, begitulah teman-temanku –yang kebanyakan memang _playboy _kelas teri—berkomentar tentangnya.

Mereka semua buta.

Tidak. Gadis itu—wanita pertamaku—tidak seperti itu. Di balik penampilannya yang sederhana, aku bisa melihat permata. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang lebih lembut dan baik hati seperti dirinya. Dan itu yang membuatnya terlihat luar biasa cantik di mataku, juga dengan mata kecokelatannya yang bersinar cemerlang setiap kali dia tersenyum. Aku menyukai caranya berbicara, menyukai caranya bergurau, menyukai caranya tertawa. Aku menyukai segala sisi pada dirinya.

Teman-temanku menganggapku sudah gila saat kuberitahu mereka bahwa aku mengencani gadis _nerd _itu. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Yang kupedulikan bahwa aku teramat sangat mencintai wanita pertamaku –dan dia pun merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku. Aku bahagia, dia bahagia. Itulah yang paling penting.

Dan kami pun saling mengucapkan janji untuk terus menjaga perasaan kami seumur hidup. Dalam keadaan apa pun; sedih, senang, mudah, susah… Aku bersumpah akan terus mencintai dia. Bersumpah bahwa perasaanku tidak akan pernah terbagi pada wanita lain selamanya.

Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan wanita yang kedua.

_Kami-sama… _

Aku langsung terpesona padanya begitu pertama kali aku melihatnya enam tahun yang lalu, dan saat itu pula aku langsung jatuh hati padanya. Dia adalah yang tercantik yang pernah kulihat dan aku tidak ragu mengatakan bahwa saat itu hidupku sudah terikat padanya. Tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya.

Wanita pertamaku adalah satu hal, tapi wanita keduaku ini adalah hal yang lain.

Wanita pertamaku… Dia selalu bisa menghangatkan hatiku sedang kelembutannya, senyumnya yang penuh dukungan dan sentuhannya yang selalu bisa menenangkanku. Dia terikat padaku sepenuhnya. Tapi wanita kedua ini begitu bebas seperti merpati cantik yang terbang di angkasa, begitu ceria dan penuh tawa, menawarkan warna lain dalam kehidupanku. Kehadirannya membuatku merasa sangat berarti –sebagai seorang pria yang sempurna, sosok yang selalu dilihatnya.

Aku mencintainya dengan segenap jiwaku, itu tidak diragukan lagi.

Tapi ada satu hal yang kutakutkan. Bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti dia terlepas dari tanganku, lalu masuk ke pelukan lelaki lain? Yah... Kadang-kadang hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku hampir gila. Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, saat dia berceloteh tentang _bocah_ lelaki yang ditemuinya di taman.

"Dia cakep sekali. Namanya Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_," begitu katanya, tapi cukup membuatku mengernyit tidak senang dan menimbulkan keingingan liar untuk menyentil bocah Uchiha itu karena berani-beraninya menarik perhatian wanitaku.

Oke. Kuakui aku memang _sedikit _posesif kalau itu berhubungan dengan wanita keduaku yang istimewa ini. Namun sebisa mungkin aku tidak memperlihatkannya di depan dia, karena entah bagaimana caranya aku tahu, kalau aku melakukannya, itu hanya akan membuatnya bersedih. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan senyuman di wajah cantiknya selamanya. Sama halnya seperti aku tidak ingin kehilangan senyuman di wajah wanita pertamaku.

Wanita pertama adalah detak jantungku, sementara wanita kedua adalah napasku. Aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari dua, tidak bisa hidup tanpa keduanya. Mereka sama pentingnya, sama berartinya.

Tidak peduli di sisi wanita yang mana pun aku terbangun, semuanya akan terasa sempurna asalkan salah satunya ada di dekatku.

Seperti saat ini.

Pagi yang sempurna, saat aku menemukan wanita keduaku tertidur dekat di sisiku. Paras halusnya yang jelita terlihat damai sementara pelupuk yang menyembunyikan sepasang bola mata hijau secemerlang batu emerald itu masih terkatup rapat. Rambut merah mudanya terhampar di atas bantal. Gaun tidur putih yang dikenakannya sedikit melorot di bahunya, menampakkan kulit seputih susu yang lembut di baliknya.

Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku.

Gaun tidur favoritnya, begitu dia berkata padaku semalam saat dia pertama kali memakainya. Agak kebesaran memang, tapi dia menyukainya. Gaun tidur pemberianku.

Sepelan mungkin kunaikkan kain berbahan lembut itu sehingga bahu putihnya kembali terlindungi. Kusentuh rambutnya yang menguarkan aroma _cherry blossom _dengan jemariku, membelai-belai setiap helainya yang halus. Satu kecupan kudaratkan di keningnya yang lebar sebagai pengganti ucapan selamat pagi.

"Sakura, cintaku…" bisikku di telinganya, "Matahari sudah tinggi, _dear_…"

Alisnya berkerut, tampak terganggu dengan ciumanku, tapi dia tidak membuka matanya. Hanya menggerutu pelan dan mengubah posisi tidurnya, menjauhkan dahinya dariku.

Aku tertawa kecil. Wanitaku yang satu ini memang tidak suka disentuh saat sedang tidur. Dan dia pasti masih lelah karena semalaman suntuk memaksaku menemaninya menonton acara kartun favoritnya. Ya sudahlah, pikirku seraya membetulkan letak selimutnya. Kubiarkan saja dia tidur sebentar lagi. Toh ini akhir pekan, jadi tidak masalah.

Suara dering ponsel mengalihkan perhatianku darinya.

Ah, satu lagi yang menambah sempurna hariku; wanita pertamaku.

"_Ohayou, _Rin-_koi_…" sapaku dengan suara rendah, namun cukup keras untuk bisa terdengar di seberang sambungan telepon.

Suara lembut di seberang terdengar membalas, "_Ohayou, Kakashi-kun. Aku tidak membangunkanmu, kan?"_

"Justru—" aku menahan tawaku, lalu berpura-pura menguap, "kau menggangguku dengan teleponmu."

Aku mendengar suara tawa di seberang. _"Kau tidak pandai berbohong dari dulu, kau tahu? Tidak mungkin jam segini kau belum bangun, Sayang."_

"Aah... kau memang orang paling jeli yang pernah kutemui," balasku sambil tersenyum. Rin memang wanita yang paling tahu diriku. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa pun darinya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, hm? Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"_Aku baik. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan hari Senin nanti aku bisa pulang ke Konoha. Kuusahakan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin, Kakashi-kun. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh darimu lebih lama, kan?_"

Aku tertawa. "Apa kau sedang merayuku?"

"_Baka!" _ kekeh Rin di seberang. Aku bisa membayangkan wajahnya memerah –sejak dulu dia tidak pernah berubah. Masih kerap tersipu-sipu setiap kali aku menggodanya.

"Hei, aku mau mengaku sesuatu padamu, Rin," ujarku kemudian seraya mengerling sosok mungil yang masih bergelung nyaman di sebelahku, tersenyum, "Aku tidur di sisi seorang gadis muda berambut _pink_ cantik…"

Rin tertawa renyah lagi. _"Kau tidak membiarkannya menyentuh rak buku pribadimu lagi, kan? Aku tidak mau Sakura menemukan koleksi Icha Icha-mu."_

"Tentu tidak, Rin. Kau tenang saja. Koleksiku sekarang aman di tempat lain."

Aku baru saja hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur, tidak ingin membangunkan putriku. Namun sepertinya suaraku sudah terlanjur mengusik tidurnya. Dia menggeliat dan menoleh. Mata hijau cemerlangnya membuka dan langsung melebar begitu melihatku sedang memegang ponsel. Kantuk yang beberapa saat yang lalu masih membayang di wajahnya serta merta menguap lenyap. Dia menarik dirinya duduk. Gaun tidurnya melorot lagi, namun dia mengabaikannya.

"Itu _Okaasan_?" tanyanya antusias dengan suara kanak-kanaknya yang menggemaskan.

"Ini dia putri kesayanganmu sudah bangun," aku memberitahu istriku, "Mau bicara dengannya?"

Sementara itu, tangan mungil putri tercintaku sudah menggapai-gapai penuh semangat meminta ponselku. Jelas sekali dia sudah tak sabar ingin berbicara dengan ibunya. Sudah beberapa hari Sakura memang mengeluh kangen pada Rin.

"Ini_ Okaasan-_mu_." _Aku mengulurkan ponselku padanya.

"Ohayou, _Okaasan_!" gadis kecilku menyapa ceria pada ibunya. "Sakura kangen sama _Okaasan_! _Okaasan _kapan pulang?"

Hatiku terasa hangat sementara aku mendengarkan putriku berceloteh riang di telepon, melepas rindu dengan wanita kesayangannya. Tersenyum, kuulurkan tanganku, menawarkan pelukan yang segera disambutnya dengan gembira. Sementara Sakura bersadar padaku, dia meneruskan celotehannya, menceritakan dengan gembira dua hari belakangan yang dilewatkan hanya berdua denganku. Dan aku mendengar tawa Rin di seberang.

Cengkrama akrab antara dua wanita paling berharga dan paling cantik itu yang tak pelak membuat hatiku terasa damai.

Aku bersyukur.

Hatake Rin.

Hatake Sakura.

Dua wanitaku. Yang satu adalah detak jantungku, sementara yang lainnya adalah napasku. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat hidupku lebih sempurna dan lengkap dibanding mereka.

-

-

"_Otousan, Okaasan _titip salam untukmu. Dia bilang '_aishiteru'._"

Satu kecupan lembut mendarat di pipiku, disusul dengan senyuman manis.

"Sakura juga sayang _Otousan._"

-

-

**. : O W A R I : .**

**-**

**-**

* * *

_Baiklah, sepertinya tadi sore baru aja bilang mau hiatus, tapi malah bikin oneshot gaje. Huhuhu… TT_TT_

_Terinspirasi dari salah satu scene di film 'Independence Day' dan fanfic yang pernah kubaca (lupa judulnya) yang ceritanya Sakura itu sebenernya anaknya Kakashi sama Rin yang diadopsi sama warga sipil Konoha. Karena waktu Sakura lahir, Rin menghilang dan Kakashi masih terlalu muda untuk jadi orangtua tunggal. Sedih banget ceritanya, tapi bagus banget…_

_Fanfic ini aku spesialin buat **PinkBlue Moonlight**, fansnya KakaRin (OMG! Sejak nonton Kakashi Gaiden, aku juga jadi ngefans KakaRin, Lun!! Kyaaa!! Ya ampun… Rin cute abis, ya~)_

_Buat fansnya KakaSaku (romance), jangan bunuh aku!! Aku suka KakaSaku kok, tapi father-daughter mode. –dilempar-_

_Soal kenapa papahnya rambut perak, mamahnya rambut cokelat, anaknya bisa merah muda? Anggep aja di keluarganya Rin ada yang rambut merah muda juga. Mata ijo-nya Sakura juga, anggep aja turunan dari keluarganya Kakashi –ibunya Kakashi atau siapanya kek. Hehehe… Namanya juga fiksi. Maksa boleh dong… -PLAK!_


End file.
